Miraculous: Tales of Lord Bug & Chat Noir
by TheFreakyFanfictioner
Summary: What happens when the kids of Marinette and Adrien and Chloe and Nathaniel are the next generation of Miraculous holders AND daters? Things get rough.


Ray Bourgeois was not expecting to have a bug with a giant head tell him he was a superhero destined to save Paris.

His boyfriend, Drake Dupain Cheng Agreste was not expecting a tiny flying cat with a giant head to tell him he was a superhero destined to save Paris.

But they had no choice. There was a rampaging villain to save. But let's start at the beginning.

It was a Saturday morning and Drake and Ray were planning to hang out that day. Ray was sitting with his mom and dad Chloe Bourgeois and Nathaniel Bourgeois eating breakfast while they talked about mayoral and comic book stuff. He scratched his head through his red hair. "I'll take the limousine to the press conference and you can walk to the building." Chloe said, reading her papers. "But, Chloe, can't you just drop me off? Please?" He gave her a puppy dog face and she fell in love again. "Fine, but don't expect to be seen with me, nerd." She booped his nose. "Consider me invisible. What about you, Ray? What are you doing today?" Nathaniel asked going over his latest illustrations. "Me and Drake are hanging out today." Ray answered, smiling at the thought about being with him. His blue eyes grew vibrant with glee. "Aww, I hope you guys have a good day today. Be home by midnight." Chloe said. "Midnight?" Nathaniel asked. "Yes. Midnight. You're not going to argue with me? Are you?" She glared at him jokingly. She was smirking. "Fine." He said. "Just make sure you're home by midnight. No later." He ordered.

Drake threw on his favorite pink shirt and then his second favorite blue and white tank top after that. He fixed his ruffled blue hair and stared at his vibrant green eyes in the mirror. "Looking good." He said winking to himself. "Drake, can you come down here?" His father, Adrien, called out. "Coming, dad!" He shouted. He ran down the steps of the large mansion to see his dad waiting for him. "I'm going to the bakery and your mother is heading down to the design shop. I'll be back in an hour. I'll leave you with Nathalie, your grandfather's assistant. She was one of my best friends, so be polite."

"Okay, bye dad! Be safe! I love you!" He waved. "Bye, Drake." He blew a kiss to his son before leaving. "Well, Nathalie, I kind of have a date planned, so I'm gonna jet, but I'll be back soon." He ran down the stairs to leave, but Nathalie grabbed his shoulder. "I'm afraid you can't do that Mr. Agreste. It doesn't fit within your schedule." She told him. "Uh, what schedule? My whole day is free."

"I'm afraid not. I figured you were like your father, who used to do an assortment of activities, so I figured you'd like to partake in them. For the next hour, you'll be practicing chinese, and then after that, you have a photoshoot with the best of the best. After that, you'll be going to your very first fencing lesson. By then, it'll be ten so you'll have to go to bed and wake up early for the next day. Your grandfather and I are only here for a week, but with a little persuasion, I bet I could convince your father to make this permanent! Let's go." She dragged him out of the house and herded him like cattle into the waiting limousine.

Meanwhile, Ray was on his way to Drake's house when he watched their limousine speed by. He shrugged and continued to his house to find no one there. He called him. "I thought we were meeting up."

"We were, but my dad's crazy assistant decided she'd plan the day for me." He told him. "But I thought we were going to spend the day together! We never get to since you're always at the bakery and I'm always at press conferences and comic book meetings!"

"Believe me, I wish I could, but I can't! I love you." he said. "Yeah. Love you too." Ray hung up. Drake sighed and glowered at the woman next to him who didn't seem to notice. She was so busy on her tablet.

The day went on with Drake sulking about his boyfriend and Ray being angry at his "assistant" all day. When they finally got home, he was embraced by his mother Marinette and pushed past them, muttering to himself. "What's wrong, Drake? Didn't you have a good day with Ray?" She gasped. "Did you guys break up?" Drake groaned halfway up the stairs. "No!" He pointed at Nathalie. " _She_ made me go around doing stupid things like learning Chinese, fencing, and modeling for photoshoots! I didn't get to have our date! He's mad at me! We didn't break up yet, but we might now! And the worst part is she wants to make it permanent!" He stormed up the stairs angrily. Marinette ran after her son, calling out his name while Adrien turned on Nathalie.

"What. Happened." He demanded.

"Well, he told me he was going out, but I didn't know he had a date. And he didn't say anything against it. He was just tired of it. I-I'm sorry Mr. Agreste..I-"

"You did the _exact_ same thing to _me_ as a child! I hated it, Nathalie! I hated every second of it and you want to put that on my child? Why do you think I moved away from father? So he wouldn't influence my child, but I see that's what you're doing right now! I couldn't care less where you go, as long as it's away from here you controlling woman! Stay away from me, my wife, and my child, you hear me?" He was screaming now and Marinette and Drake could hear it from upstairs. "Mr. Agreste, I-I didn't realize that I was imposing, I-"

"Shut it! And get out of my house!" Nathalie turned and left. "AND NEVER COME BACK!" Adrien screamed. Hawk Moth sensed a disturbance in the night and cackled. But this time, it wasn't Adrien's father. It was a new threat. And he was satisfied. He didn't monologue. He just sent out the akuma into the night and let it fly free. As Nathalie walked to the limousine, wiping away a tear, the akuma entered her tablet and Hawk Moth spoke as if he were her friend. "Hello there. My name is Hawk Moth, and contrary to popular belief, I am not still Mr. Agreste. I refuse to lose. That man in that house has wronged you. How were you supposed to know the child had a date? Why don't you show them all who's right and who's wrong. I will grant you powers and your name will be Control Freak. All you need to do is get me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir and that's it. Can you do that for me?" He asked sweetly. "Of course, Hawk Moth." nathalie smiled and the purple goop swarmed her body.

It vanished and her skin turned purple. She wore black boots with a cutout arrow in the center pointing to her toes. Her socks were purple and reached just above her boots. She wore a red one piece that clung to her body like skin and it was red and cut off like shorts above her knees. They also reached up to her shoulders and no more, acting like a dress with sleeves that were cut off by her dark blue gloves. She had a black collar tha dove into her skin and her one piece and underneath the collar was a purple sweater that reached up her neck. She wore a visor on her eyes that wrapped around her head and had a red stripe going across and her hair was spiked on both sides and round in the middle. The spikes were red and the round spot was blue and he tablet transformed into a white hexagon with a black screen.

The gorilla jumped out of the limousine. Control Freak laughed and yelled, "Looks like you have an appointment!" A small purple dot appeared on the screen and she swiped and it flew off the tablet and into the Gorilla's body and he became her servant. "Follow me!" She ordered perambulating into the mansion. Gorilla broke the door down and the Agrestes were startled. "Well, Mr. Agreste, if I'm a control freak, then Control Freak I shall be!" Sh cackled again. "SUBDUE THEM!" She cried out. Marinette and Drake had come down by now and were watching this happen. Gorilla grabbed Marinette and Adrien but Drake hid behind a table. "It's moments like these where I wished we were still Chat and Ladybug!" Marinette kicked and squirmed but couldn't break free of the Gorilla's grasp. "Oh really? Tell me everything there is to know about the miraculous!" Control Freak demanded. "Never!" Adrien shouted. "Okay, well then. I'll just have to change your mind!" Control Freak took out her tablet and two dot popped up on the screen. She was about to swipe when Drake tackled her to the ground. The dots on the screen disappeared. "Ugh! You brat!" She yelled kicking him off. "Gorilla, let's go! Leave the kid, he's useless anyway." They ran out of the building and escaped in the limousine before Drake could do anything.

"I have to save them!" he said, determined. Then he noticed an old man down the road, trying to cross it, when a drunk driver swerved onto the street and was headed straight for him. "HEY! LOOK OUT! STOP!" Drake yelled. The drunk driver ignored him, or simply couldn't hear him over the loud music. Drake jumped onto the car hood and climbed in through the open window. He sat down on top of the driver and buckled them both in. With only four feet to go, he stepped on the brake as hard as he could. The car squealed to a stop _inches_ before the man got run over. Dake let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. "Thank god." He exited the vehicle and wen to make sure the old man was okay. "I am fine. Thank you, young sir. You should become a stuntman or something. You are a hero and I am forever in your debt." The old man suntered off in search of a new hero. And he had just the person in mind.

* * *

Ray had spent the day sulking in his room and despite talking to both his mother, father, his mother's old butler, and his teddy bear, nothing would cheer him up. He had finally slipped into his pajamas and was ready to go to sleep when he watched a colorful woman and a large man jump from building to building with hostages. He suddenly recognized what was happening. His mother told him about this when he was just a child. It was an akuma attack. His father told him about it too, and how they captured Hawk Moth, but there must be a new one because he just watched and akuma run off.

Sneaking out of his bedroom, he ran out of the house in nothing but his PJs and slippers and watched as the akuma disappeared into the night. "I don't like people trespassin' in our territory." Ray looked down and saw an old man, the same old man Drake helped earlier, get cornered in an alley. "Please, men, I want no trouble. I just need to get home."

"Home is where the heart is. And when we're done with you, it'll be the hospital. Or here. Depending on where you die first." The same person said. It was a gang of three cornering the old man and there was no time for Ray to get help. He needed to _be_ the help. He noticed a pipe along the side of the building the alley was in and he backed up. Running at full speed and gathering all of his strength, he jumped off the building and caught onto the pipe. Using his pj sleeves, he slid down with not problem and landed in the garbage. He jumped out, separating the old man from the gang. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not letting you hurt an old man." The first guy swung a punch at him but he jumped out of the way, only to get caught by the second guy. The first guy got close to him and began talking to him. Ray took in his surroundings and realized the guy that caught him was against the wall and the guy talking to him was open for business. He also saw that the pipe he used to get down here was coming off. _Perfect. Guess that's my lucky charm._ He kicked the first guy in his spot, rendering him useless for a moment a elbowed the guy holding him, making Ray fall to the ground.

He pulled off of the broken pipe and swung it like a baseball and knocked the second guy in the gut and then using it like a battering ram, sending him into the wall. The third guy pulled out a gun, but again, Ray swung it like a baseball and it knocked the gun out of his hands and into the wall. Then using it it as a base, he jumped up and kicked the third guy in the face. He grabbed the old man's hand and led him into the hotel and locked the doors. He called the police and within minutes, the three guys he beat down were being arrested. "Nice job, kid." The officer complimented. "Thank you, Ma'am." He said. "Make sure he gets home alright." he said handing over the old man to the police. "Okay, I will."She said, before taking the old man out. He looked back and smirked. He found his pick.

* * *

The two boys woke up on opposite sides of Paris with similar goals in mind. Finding the woman that took his parents and finding the woman that was akumatized.

When they woke up, they noticed a small box on their chests. They were both made of wood with red fabric lining the both of them. Drake picked it up and scrutinized it carefully. "What is this?" He opened the box and there sat a silver ring. A green ball of light exploded from the ring and rose from the box. Drake screamed and threw the box across the room before backing up against the wall. A tiny cat with a giant head a small body yawned as soon as the light diminished. "What are you? Who slipped what in my food? What kind of prank is this?" Drake asked holding a shoe up to the small kwami. "I'm a kwami named Plagg, no one did such thing, not a prank. Would you listen? And possibly get me some camembert?"

"Not until you explain, you...freak of nature!" Plagg sighed. "I'm a kwami that grants magical powers. You know those superheroes? Ladybug and Chat Noir? I'm turning you into Chat Noir. All you have to do is say the words 'Plagg, claws out!' But to do so, you have to put on that ring. I will enter it and transform you into Chat Noir. Then, once you use your superpower, cataclysm, you will have only five minutes to stop the akuma before transforming back into yourself...uh…"

"Drake."

'Drake. Get it?" Drake nodded. "Good. Now give me my camembert. I'm starving." Drake pondered this for a second. "Wait, why do I even need to be Chat Noir?" He asked. "Because that akumatized woman out there has your parents. And besides, if there's one akuma out now, there's bound to be more! Now give me camembert! I just want my cheese." He whined, flopping onto the bed. Drake stood up. This was his chance to save his parents. But… "No one can know I'm Chat Noir." He whispered. It'd just put them in danger again. Better safe than sorry. He slowly walked to the box he chucked across the room. "And this partner...Ladybug...I get to meet her?" He asked. "Well, I heard it's going to be a 'he' this time, so you'll probably be working with a guy." Drake thought about it and he picked up the ring and slid it onto his finger. "If you're lying, you're going to regret it." He told Plagg. Then he shouted. "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Ray had a more relaxed reaction to meeting Tikki. "Wait, so you give people superpowers?" he asked. "Exactly. As long as they're wearing the miraculous." She explained. "But my ears aren't pierced." He said. "That's not a problem. Most of the Ladybugs didn't either." Ray stopped her. "Wait. Am I the first Ladybug?" He asked. She nodded. "Wow. I'm honored. So I'm going to call myself Lord Bug." He said. "Wait, Ray. Let me finish. You have a complicated miraculous." Ray rubbed his temples. "Of course."

"There are these things called akumas which transform people into villains. Like the one you saw last night. You must find the object that the akuma is hidden in and destroy it." She explained. "How come?" He asked. "Because, once you do, the akuma will escape and you must purify it. If you don't, the akuma will multiply and turn innocent people into copycats of the original. But if you capture it and purify it, it will return to normal. Now your superpower is what I call 'Lucky Charm.' Once you use it, you can summon an item from the yo-yo that will ultimately help save the day. Then you throw the item in the air and yell 'miraculous lord bug.' That will return everything to normal." Ray took all this in. "And I need to feed you cookies to recharge you?" He asked. Tikki nodded. "Well, then, let's get my ears pierced. Hide in my shirt pocket." He said, gesturing to the pocket on his shirt.

She did and he went to his parents' room. "Mom! I want my...my ears pierced." He shouted. A couple moments went by without any noise. As he was about to knock again, Chloe burst out with all the supplies and brought him to the kitchen table and immediately began her work. "OW!" He cried.

It hurt, but Ray thought it was worth it. "I'm going to head out, mom. I'll see you guys later." He waved as he exited the hotel and looked for a safe place to transform. Up above he watched his new partner hopping from building to building. He thought this was a good idea, so he jumped onto the pipe from the other night and climbed onto the rooftop of the building. "Time to transform, Tikki!" The kwami giggled and flew into the air. "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Lord Bug appeared next to Chat Noir startling the hero. "Oh my god!" he cried, nearly losing his balance. He began to fall, but Lord Bug grabbed his tail and held hip up, pulling him back onto the building. "You okay?" He asked. "Never do that again!" Chat snapped. "But I'm fine. Thanks." He said. "I'm Chat Noir. And I'm assuming your Ladybug?" He asked. Lord Bug's face morphed into disgust and he gestured towards his body. "I'm a dude. Call me Lord Bug." he held out his hand for Chat Noir to shake. They did and as soon as they did, they heard distant screams. "Ready for our first day?" Chat asked. "You know it!" The two took off, Lord Bug's hair flowing freely, and Chat's short ponytail flapping wildly. They arrived at the Eiffel Tower, where Control Freak was recruiting citizens to be in her army and obviously they didn't want to join. The heroes dropped to the ground and ran at her. "Ladybug! Chat Noir! This will not be your day!" She shouted blasting at them.

They avoided the attack and Lord ug shouted. "ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE NEEDS TO LISTEN UP! I AM A MALE! THEREFORE I AM NOT A FEMALE LADY! THEREFORE, CALL ME LORD BUG!" He stopped. "Okay, now I'm done."

"GET THEM!" Control Freak shouted and the citizens charged the heroes. Chat used his staff and rose out of the way, but the citizens shook his pole, making him lose balance. "WOAH!" He shouted, falling to the ground. THe people piled on top of him, making it very difficult to move. Lord Bug fought off the people gently, making sure not to hurt them, but to keep himself safe. He flipped one onto the floor and then used his yo-yo as a grapple and swung around a pole, knocking down four of the people that were being controlled. "You can't do this, Control Freak! You don't want to do this!"

"Oh, yes I do!I want to be in control of _everything_! But before I take control of Mr. and Mrs. Agreste, I'm going to make sure Hawk Moth gets both the miraculous and the information behind it!" Drake emerged from the pile, the people flying off of him. He glowered at Control Freak and extended his staff at her. She got hit in the gut and he knocked her to the ground. "Where do you think the akuma is?" Lord Bug asked, dropping to the ground. "In her tablet. It's her main source of power." Chat responded. "No you don't!" She cried. She gripped the base of the staff and yanked, sending Chat flying into the Eiffel Tower. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Those people aren't going to give up! LUCKY CHARM!" He shouted throwing his yo-yo into the air. In a flash of light, a water bottle with its tag red with black polka dots dropped into his hands. "Okay, what am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

His vision went black and white and suddenly random items went red and black polka dotted. But in the end it all made sense. First Chat went polka dotted, then a nearby bicycle, a streetlight, a rubber band, the tablet and finally the water bottle. "I got it!" He shouted. "Chat Noir! I need you!" he cried out, using his yo-yo to send Chat flying back to him. "Alright, on my mark, destroy the base of the streetlamp." Lord Bug ran over to the bicycle and picked up the rubber band. He tied it in a way that the water bottle would pop open if the bike crashed into anything and sent a thumbs up in Chat's direction.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat cried. His hand began to glow purple and he swiped at the base of the streetlamp. It creaked and fell right above Control Freak. Lord Bug waited a moment before sending the bicycle on its own towards the Gorilla and his hostages. As the streetlamp fell, Control Freak was frozen in time and couldn't move, so the Gorilla snatched her out of the way. As he picked her up, she grabbed the tablet and yelled at him to put her down. But then, the bicycle crashed into them and the water bottle cap popped off, sending the water flying all over the tablet in her hands. It began to spark and then simply exploded into tiny pieces and the akuma emerged, trying to get away. "Where do you think you're going, akuma?" Lord Bug asked, opening the yo-yo.

He dramatically posed. "TIME TO PURIFY!" He shouted. He sent the yo-yo flying at the butterfly and caught it before it could escape. "Gotcha!" He announced. He opened the yo-yo again and this time the butterfly fluttered out, as white as a ghost. "See ya later, ya little demon." He chuckled. He grabbed the now empty water bottle and chucked it into the sky. "MIRACULOUS LORD BUG!" It transformed into a swarm of ladybugs that began to mend the carnage. They reverted the once mindless minions back into their former selves and fixed the streetlamp and placed the bicycle back in its spot. Nathalie was once again swarmed with the purple goop that returned her to her normal state. "What? Where am I?" She asked. "Nice job!" The two heroes complimented one another. The earrings began to beep and the ring did too. They had two minutes left and quickly parted ways. Before leaving, Chat asked the Gorilla that Nathalie, the Agrestes be returned home safely.

The two heroes ran off to their respective homes, Drake waiting for his parent's safe return and Ray coming home as if he hadn't just saved Paris.

* * *

"Mom, Dad! Did you see Chat Noir and Lord Bug stop that woman? I got transformed into a minion!" Ray yelled. "Oh, my! Was Drake turned into one?" Chloe asked, looking at the different forms. "I don't know. I wasn't with him, and I couldn't see a thing as a mindless zombie." Ray lied. "But I had to duke it out with Lord Bug and Chat Noir! It was awesome!"

"Why do you keep saying Lord Bug? Isn't it Ladybug?" Nathaniel asked. This question madee Ray's blood boil but he relaxed. "Nope. It's a guy this time. Anyway, I'm just gonna take a cookie and go do some homework." He told them, taking a cookie from the tray. "I thought you didn't have homework this weekend?" Chloe asked. "Yep." Ray answered running up the stairs and waving to his butler.

* * *

As soon as he saw his parents enter the house, Drake hid Plagg and embraced his parents as fast as he could. "Mom! Dad! I was so worried! Are you okay? And Nathalie, what happened? Weren't you Control Freak?" He faked. "I don't quite remember, but I do know I was saved by Ladybug and Chat Noir." She answered. "Actually, it's Lord Bug now. He's a guy." Drake answered. "How'd you know that?" Marinette asked. "Oh, you see-I-er-I was turned into a minion!" He answered, putting his hands behind his back. "Really? We didn't see you there." Adrien said thoughtfully. "Anyway, Nathalie…" Drake began. "I'm so sorry on behalf of my entire family. You were just excited and doing your job, and I should not have lashed out at you like that. And, some of those were fun. Like the photo shoots, but not fencing and chinese. But I've always wanted to play soccer and learn French. Maybe we could try that?" He asked extending his hand. Nathalie actually smiled and said "I'd enjoy that Mr. Agreste. Shall we discuss your schedule?" She asked shaking it. "We shall." He said and the two began planning before they started walking.


End file.
